


【HP|GS】谁杀死了萨拉查

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :women's dress-mentioned, ABO, GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOCcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林WARNING：非典型小妈寡妇、AA恋、A装O、女装提及、并无隐喻现实、平行现代空间私设：腺体在耳朵后下方。萨拉查之墓立于之前，格兰芬多传唱颂歌。神明降下福泽，是谁杀死了萨拉查。
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	【HP|GS】谁杀死了萨拉查

萨拉查之墓立于之前，格兰芬多传唱颂歌。  
神明降下福泽，是谁杀死了萨拉查。

1、  
戈德里克是在父亲娶了新妻子后的第七天时，才见到了自己新的继母。  
那时因为父亲在新婚的第四天死亡，世人的质疑与苛责纷纷砸向他新任的妻子。戈德里克是在父亲的葬礼上见到自己的继母的。  
他的继母跪坐在父亲的墓棺之前，深深地垂着头，一身肃穆的黑色，头上戴着黑色的网纱，遮住了继母漏出的一点侧颜，只剩下形状优美的轮廓。  
但戈德里克仍然盯着他的继母。不只是他，还有很多前来哀悼的客人都忍不住瞧着这个新嫁就守活寡的格兰芬多夫人。只不过相比于其他人鬼鬼祟祟，戈德里克是光明正大地看着。  
因为这位新格兰芬多夫人跪在这里，便像一只黑天鹅的献祭，是油画一般的漂亮。  
他的继母虽然垂着头，但贴身的黑裙勾勒出纤细的腰身，一节莹白的脖颈因扎起的头发而暴露出来，隆椎突兀地支棱着，肩颈处有个微妙的弧度连上笔直的背脊。像是一片风雨中的浮萍，噩耗与悲伤将这个柔软的寡妇拍打得上下沉浮。  
旁人鄙夷又羡艳地看过去，窃窃私语。  
戈德里克迈着步子站立到继母的身边，视线从继母身上挪开，冰冷的眼光落在漆黑的棺材板上。他没有下跪，甚至没有做出悲悯愤郁的的神情，他毫无感情地审视着墓棺，好像里面葬着的不是他的父亲。  
原地站了几分钟，他敷衍地完成了任务，转头大步流星，提前退场。  
管家小跑着追上去。  
新格兰芬多夫人一动不动地跪在原地。  
  
2、  
在晚上的饭桌上，戈德里克见到了继母的正脸。  
继母摘下了面纱，露出了后面美丽的脸庞。  
“男性Omega？”戈德里克堪称冒犯地上下扫视着自己的继母，他轻佻地说，“我父亲这次眼光不错，长得值得一句漂亮。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”继母轻柔地说道，语调温软，“我是你的继母，但是你可以称呼我莎拉。”  
戈德里克招来管家：“这是我父亲娶的第几任妻子？”但他并不在意这个问题的答案，于是不等管家回答，他便继续说，“没关系，我习惯了。让我叫你妈妈我也不在意，因为这个称呼并不值钱。噢，真是太遗憾了，我父亲太不争气了，竟然让你刚嫁进来就守了活寡。”  
莎拉温顺地低下脑袋。  
“我相信你不是杀害我父亲的凶手。但不论如何，我希望你遵守格兰芬多的规定。”  
戈德里克放下手里的刀叉，和碟盘碰撞的时候没有发出声音。他先从椅子上站起来，向楼上走去，他路过莎拉。  
他路过莎拉的时候，敏锐的鼻尖捕捉到一丝甜香。  
那种香味仿佛浓稠至接近固体的金黄蜂蜜，甜得仿佛要滴出来。  
  
3、  
戈德里克为了办理继承父亲遗产的手续，在这座城堡多呆了几天。  
这几天他和他的继母一直相安无事，他看出来他的继母十分努力地在他面前降低存在感。  
但戈德里克却时时想起，那一瞬间他嗅到的蜂蜜味。  
他不知道这算不算喜欢，还是说应该划分为厌恶。虽然他觉得这蜂蜜香味甜腻到发臭，有时回想起来甚至有一种胸闷的感觉，这香味的感觉却总是抓着空隙钻进他脑中，就像是他的鼻尖只闻过一次，就精准地拆分解析，把每一个分子的结构都深刻地记在脑海里。  
他连带着对下午茶的甜品伴侣都十分的抗拒。  
任何甜品都能让他联想到蜂蜜浓稠的甜味。  
在城堡里，明明继母时常躲着他走，但他总能在空闲的时候，从无处不在的某条缝隙，闻到一滴蜂蜜晦涩地滴落在他的鼻尖。  
像晨露流连在它的叶尖。  
  
4、  
莎拉侧身坐在花园的椅子上，仍是低着头，隆椎突起，像是在看书。  
戈德里克大步流星地迈过去，把下巴搁在莎拉的肩膀上，温热的气息喷在继母的耳朵上。  
他说：“妈妈。”  
莎拉左手压在纸上，没有动，他顺从道：“少爷。”  
戈德里克嘴唇微动：“妈妈，你可以叫我戈迪。”他伸出手去翻书。此时戈德里克的手臂从莎拉背后绕过去，像是把莎拉抱在怀里。  
继子的手上戴着皮质手套，皮革的味道裹挟着大量阳光的气息，充盈地扑满了莎拉各处的感官。  
“鹅妈妈童谣。”他念出书的名字，佯装惊讶地说，“原来妈妈也喜欢这本书吗？实话说，小时候我很渴望爸爸能给我念一次睡前童话，但我一直没有等来童话故事。妈妈，我最近有很努力地工作，请问你可以奖励我，给我念一次童谣吗？”  
莎拉沉静地说：“当然可以，戈迪。这是好孩子应得的奖励。”  
戈德里克露出一个笑容，但是莎拉看不到。他愉快地问：“那我可以自己选一首童谣吗，妈妈？”  
“你想听哪首？”  
戈德里克快速翻了一下书，停在某页：“谁杀了知更鸟，这一首可以吗？我真的非常喜欢它。”  
于是莎拉开始念着书上的文字。他的语调起伏不大，但足够柔和，每句话的尾音都温柔地沉下去，像是孩子床头母亲的低喃。  
“谁杀了知更鸟？是我，麻雀说，用我的弓和箭……”  
戈德里克也坐在椅子上，亲昵地靠在继母的身上，他半瞌起双眸，下巴依旧搭在继母的肩膀上，他们近乎同从一个角度看着书上的字母。  
花儿娇嫩地绽放着，在温暖的阳光下微微颤抖，绿叶恭顺地簇拥着。  
“……所以，再会了，知更鸟。空中所有的鸟，全都叹息哭泣，当他们听见丧钟，为可怜的知更鸟响起。”  
莎拉将书翻了个页。  
“启事，告所有关系者，这则启事通知，下回鸟儿法庭，麻雀将受审判。”  
戈德里克听完，不免有点遗憾：“果然，事物如花朵，不可能十全十美。妈妈，你有一个地方念错了。”  
莎拉笑道：“是吗？在哪里念错了？我没有发现呢。”  
戈德里克将放在继母肩上的手挪动了一下，这样他用力地抓紧了他的后颈，侧头将嘴唇贴上继母的腺体。甜蜜的蜂蜜从他的唇缝间溜出来，胶上他的鼻尖。他能感受到，在他的掌握下，继母的身体变得更加僵硬了。  
“妈妈念错了最后一句。”  
他开口间牙齿滑过微凸的腺体。  
“它应该是：下回狮鹫法庭，妈妈将受审判。”  
  
5、  
他们一动不动地僵持了起码有五分钟。  
最后还是戈德里克先开的口：“妈妈，你不说些什么吗？”  
莎拉冷静地问：“说什么？”  
“比如，你为什么假冒Omega这件事？”戈德里克嫌恶地离开了嘴边的腺体，他的手依旧牢牢把握着继母的脖子，他冷笑着，“这种人造Omega信息素，简直廉价又腥臭。你身上的蜂蜜味就像是流在肮脏下水沟的污水。”  
莎拉收起了脸上的温柔贤顺，冷淡道：“哦，臭到你了真不好意思。”  
“我问你，你是从哪儿来的，Beta？”  
“我没有。”  
戈德里克手上的力度加大。莎拉从疼痛中开始感到窒息。红色从脖子逐渐攀爬到脸颊，他的嘴唇却在失去血色。他被强制性地提起身子，上半身被迫挺直，那本《鹅妈妈童谣》从他的膝盖上滑落在地。莎拉从被压迫的喉咙里咬牙挤出两个词：“我没有。”  
在最后一刻，戈德里克收回了手。莎拉半弓着腰，双手抚上脖子，喘着粗气，没有去看旁边的Alpha。Alpha冷淡地端着手看继母痛苦地咳嗽，脸上没有半分动容。  
他们都知道，这场问话已经结束了。  
莎拉是不会说出更多的。  
而戈德里克也不会做更多的无用之功。  
“妈妈，我不管你是谁，又或是从哪里来的。”戈德里克深深地看着继母，又看到继母弓起的肩胛骨和突出的隆椎。他身上的衣服即使经过一场暗涌的争执，仍是整洁地包裹着那件洁白的躯体。  
“但是，记住，你既然已经嫁入格兰芬多，你就是我的。”  
  
6、  
戈德里克在家里举办了一个私人宴会，邀请他的好友们。  
他给自己戴上了止咬器。止咬器的皮革带一直延伸到金发底下，戈德里克看着镜子中被遮住半张脸的自己，在止咬器背后咧出一个笑容，尖利的虎牙在皮革的缝隙里隐约冒头。  
戈德里克走出自己的衣帽间，正巧撞上莎拉也从房间出来。  
自读童谣那天两人撕破伪装之后，莎拉也不再掩饰自己了，整个人都挺直脊背，肩膀舒展，半抬下巴，冷傲地对待周围的一切人和事。  
莎拉原本中性化的衣服全部在别墅主人恶趣味的命令下全部撤掉，又将女性服饰塞满了莎拉的衣橱，连睡衣都是丝绸吊带的款式。  
这次，因为莎拉被强制性出席，女仆们在主人的吩咐下按着他换上了束腰、吊带袜和大裙撑，缝有蕾丝的裙摆拖曳在地上。耳钉被坚决拒绝了，但是带有大块绿色宝石的耳夹戴在了莎拉的耳朵上，沉重的宝石拉扯着白皙的耳垂变得红艳。又长又直的黑发被一次性烫卷，扎在脑后鼓起一个丸子，留下几缕弯曲的发丝优雅地搁在颊旁。  
有一个女仆说：“夫人您的皮肤太好了，我就不给您擦粉底了。”  
顶着莎拉难看的脸色，另一个女仆说：“夫人您的睫毛又长又翘，所以不必再贴假睫毛了。”  
于是，莎拉只有眼皮被画上绿色的眼影，嘴唇被抹上淡粉色的口红。  
莎拉本该戴上项圈的，但是准备给莎拉用的所有项圈都被清理了。在命令管家收起来的时候，戈德里克冷嘲道：“一个假Omega不需要项圈这种没用的东西。”  
在走廊上，两个人相视而立，戈德里克欣赏地审视半晌，挑起一边嘴角说：“啊，真的太可惜了。妈妈你没有展示出这件衣服低胸设计的独特之处，白白浪费了设计师的良苦用心。不过没关系，我可以让女仆们给你提供一些增胸的秘方。”  
他甚至恶劣地伸出手，被莎拉皱着眉头躲开了。戈德里克淡然自若地收回手：“别耷拉着脸了。下面都是我的好朋友们，你可要给他们点好脸色。要知道，你是我的妈妈啊。”  
莎拉厌恶地压下嘴角：“我就会不给自己找麻烦的。”  
  
7、  
戈德里克这个可恶的贵族果然是为了羞辱他的。莎拉想。  
在这个俊男美女云集的场合，除了戈德里克这个主人穿得较为正式，其他人都穿得极其休闲随意，并且都戴上止咬器和项圈，就真的像是一群好朋友约了一个时间共进下午茶。  
而莎拉一身拘谨的古典装束，瞬间让人有一种梦回古代的感觉。在轻松的现代聚会中，显得脱离又滑稽。但莎拉又确实足够的漂亮，能够轻易地获得别人的体谅和宽容。  
戈德里克正在介绍莎拉，而莎拉脸上挂着假笑，瞄到上楼的楼梯已经被仆人堵上。  
不同于面对莎拉时身上带有上位者的居高临下和压迫力，聚会中的戈德里克看上去十分放松，他无意间露出懒洋洋的神态，和朋友们勾肩搭背，他仿佛找回了属于他这个年龄段青春而活泼的气质。他看上特别受人欢迎，总有人笑着闹着就拉上戈德里克，戈德里克也十分快活地加进去一起胡闹。  
莎拉安静地立在角落，像是一个良母人偶该有的样子，漂亮、美丽，却没有灵魂存在的痕迹。  
束腰系得极紧，不锈钢钢骨压迫着肋骨和腰腹，腰部在大裙摆的对比下显得不盈一握。莎拉感觉喘不上气来。他非常想回房间休息。  
来来往往的人时不时投过来隐秘又好奇的目光，甚至有人淫秽地扫过露出来的肩膀、锁骨和项链下方的胸。他们自以为隐晦，却被莎拉清清楚楚地看见。但他不在意，毕竟丢脸的只是这个假身份。  
虽然这是个私人宴会，但今天一过，明天必然所有人都知道这场宴会上发生了什么。  
他知道，戈德里克的目的达到了，既羞辱折磨了他，又告诉大众现在谁是格兰芬多家主。  
  
8、  
一直到晚餐之后，众人开始坐在沙发上闲聊，莎拉才终于看见楼梯前的仆人撤离。他踩着酸软的脚，尽量不失礼地走回自己的房间。  
他关上门，踢掉脚上的高跟鞋，粗鲁地扯掉耳夹，拿起化妆镜前面的剪刀剪开束腰和手上的蕾丝手环。  
莎拉长长地舒了一口气。  
他隔着袜子踩在地上，开始解繁琐的长裙。这裙子太过复杂，剪刀根本剪不动它，他只好烦躁地用手去解开。  
有甜蜜的声音在房间里响起：“萨尔，能看见你这幅模样真的太难得了。我真的第一次见到。”  
“那是之前你没见过。”萨拉查并不意外房间里有人，他冷哼一声，“赫奇帕奇，你终于来了。总部什么情况？”  
如果不是总部发生意外，一时又没有可用人手，根本没有萨拉查过来当格兰芬多家族新嫁寡妇的可能。  
赫尔加从角落走了出来，正色道：“造反的人马们已经被镇压，人马首领被羁押在阿兹卡班待审了。本来事情应该告一段落，但是象派的狮子那几个人失踪了。”  
萨拉查停下了手上的动作：“失踪？”  
“对，失踪了。有人尝试过使用追踪魔法了，但是断在总部外面几步就找不到了。现在象派主力失踪，鹰派气焰大涨，我不建议你现在就回去。”  
萨拉查一挑眉：“那现在有人空下来吗？”  
赫尔加苦笑一声：“没有。实际上，总部的矛盾更激烈了，就只有我忙里偷闲过来分享消息。”  
“不过，”赫尔加又幸灾乐祸起来，“我觉得鹰派要失控了，他们太过于嚣张了。”  
萨拉查转而拔下头发上的装饰，摘下项链扔在桌子上，发出碰撞的杂响。萨拉查皱起了眉头。  
“老格兰芬多不是你杀的吧？”赫尔加问，“手法太粗糙了，也太急切了。”  
萨拉查重新开始动手解衣服，他漫不经心地嗯了一声：“我还没来得及下手。那个人想要我顶罪。”外裙从他身上滑落，堆在脚踝旁边，露出里面轻薄的白色小短裙。他又轻嗤一下：“既然总部没人过来顶替我，我就当在这里度假了。”  
赫尔加还是很担心：“可是魔药……”  
萨拉查打断了她的话：“魔药还够用。没什么问题。难不成你一个后勤过来代替我吗？”  
他淡定地踏出裙子的包围，撩开裙摆开始脱吊带袜。  
“正好我也想查查是谁在我眼皮子底下杀了人。”萨拉查安抚道，“也不是特别难受，忍一忍就过去了。大部分时间我还是过得挺舒服的，有很多人伺候我。”  
吊带袜的扣子缠在一起了，萨拉查解了半天没解开来。他暗自咒骂一声，直起腰打算再次用上剪刀。  
有一只温热的骨节分明的手按上他的手。  
萨拉查听见赫尔加呆过的地方已经没有呼吸的声音了。  
是戈德里克。  
  
9、  
戈德里克慢条斯理地把萨拉查的手摆好放在身侧，他亲昵地说：“妈妈，宴会还没有结束，你怎么这么早就回来了。是在宴会上玩得不开心吗？”  
萨拉查冷笑着说：“开心，当然开心。多谢我儿子热情的招待。”  
戈德里克的左手摸上萨拉查的大腿，在腿根处打转。他期待地问：“妈妈玩得这么开心，是不是要给我一点奖励呢？”  
萨拉查的身体没有动，他能感受到后腰处有一个圆柱状的东西顶着他——这玩意他太熟悉了，曾经在手中摸过上千遍，还拆过组装过——那是枪，他甚至能估计出具有这种枪口直径的几种枪型。他忍耐地偏了偏头：“你要什么奖励？”  
收回左手，戈德里克捻了捻，他又用一种新奇的目光看着自己前方的继母。片刻，他先命令道：“你先转过身来。”  
枪还抵着腰，萨拉查听话地转过身。这下他判断出这是哪个枪型了。  
小白裙被贴着身体的枪勾住，瞬间堆积起几处褶皱，勾勒出优美的腰身线条，又因为太短，下摆局促地被迫拉起来，露出下面白色的蕾丝内裤和堪堪被遮住的白色屁股。吊带袜仍然被绑在身上，乖巧地包裹住细长的腿。戈德里克的视线像是被烫了下一般，迅速地往上移。  
因为是被当做内衣用的，所以小白裙特别轻薄，能隐约看见下面肉体的形状，而外裙又是低胸款式，小白裙的领口放得极低。被枪勾住之后，领口也被拉扯得变形，有一个小巧的乳头露了出来，另一个仍然埋在衣服里，正好卡起一个褶皱，透过裙子的布料，甚至能看清它是如何被挤压的。  
凹陷的锁骨、圆润的肩头和修长的脖颈跟着大片露出的胸部连成雪白的一片，萨拉查的皮肤晶莹细腻，甚至比身上穿的小白裙还白还亮，他看起来骨架较小，但脂肪恰到好处地覆盖在上面，显得十分柔软可弹。  
戈德里克瞬间明白了自己的父亲为什么会娶这个比他小上整整一辈的Beta了。  
哪怕是萨拉查脸上没带一丝感情，但他身上的每一处都在诠释肉欲是由什么组成的。  
他即是欲望本身。  
戈德里克的手上似乎还停留在那种光滑韧性的触感，他有些局促地弹了弹手指头，然后把手背在身后。  
他从喉咙里低低地笑了一声：“不，我不需要什么特殊的奖励。我只需要妈妈好好地照顾我。”  
戈德里克脸上的止咬器还没有摘下来。枪被他灵活地收了起来。  
不顾萨拉查僵硬的抗拒，戈德里克牵起他的右手，用止咬器触碰上他的指背。皮革和金属交错，给人以一种光滑又粗糙的奇异感觉。戈德里克抬头笑眯眯地说：“身上没有蜂蜜味的妈妈非常干净，我很喜欢。希望妈妈能够在空余的时间多想想该怎么照顾我。”  
他又撒娇似地抱怨：“我还只是个渴望母爱的孩子啊。”  
萨拉查嫌恶地拔回了自己的手。  
  
10、  
戈德里克走后，赫尔加又神出鬼没地出现在角落，她感慨道：“天啊。”  
萨拉查皱着眉脱下那件皱皱巴巴的小白裙，利落地剪掉吊带袜，翻出一件睡衣穿上。但这并没有什么用，他现在的睡衣也只有真丝的吊带长裙，除了不透明、比较长之外，这件睡裙和那件小白裙没什么太大的不同。  
赫尔加忍不住继续感慨：“天啊。”  
“有屁快放。”萨拉查的语气很差。  
“这个小格兰芬多胆子真的很大啊。真是勇气可嘉。”赫尔加砸吧砸吧嘴，点评道，“真难为你没有第一时间就把他的手给剁下来。”  
“差一点。”  
“多亏你忍住了，不然你的房间就成为又一个凶杀现场了。次日通报，格兰芬多家族家主接连死亡。”  
萨拉查从鼻腔里哼了一声，他在床上舒服地躺下。  
赫尔加问：“那你还打算留在这里吗？我觉得小格兰芬多对你图谋不轨。”  
萨拉查摆了摆手，无所谓道：“没事。”他用了戈德里克之前的话，“就是一个缺少母爱的小屁孩。当他发现我是Alpha之后就对我不感兴趣了。”  
“可是……”赫尔加想了半天也不知道自己要说可是什么，但是她总觉得哪里有点奇怪。  
这里并不适合赫尔加久呆，萨拉查开始赶人，他无情地说道：“你工作做完了吗？”  
“嘿，你可不是我的上司。”  
“作为朋友，我依旧可以督促你工作。”  
萨拉查说完这句话，头一歪，眼睛一闭，拒绝姿态十分明显。  
赫尔加摇摇头，看着地上到处都是的衣服、鞋子、饰品，还是无奈地走了。  
萨拉查在床上翻了个身。

11、  
后来戈德里克的态度大变。  
他没有继续为难继母，也不想着整天要继母出丑，甚至开始对继母示好，送过去了几套正常男性的衣服。用餐之前甚至有仆人过来询问菜单，而不是吝啬地只给他一点沙拉。戈德里克和他说话的态度也温和了许多，时不时送上几束鲜花。  
萨拉查反正觉得小格兰芬多一直奇奇怪怪的，现在又没有威胁到自己，就懒得去管了。当然，他还是在假装非常讨厌戈德里克，这非常必要。  
萨拉查换回轻便的男装，歪着头躺在花园里晒太阳。他随手拿了一本书盖在脸上。他在思索他手上收集到的几条线索——能在他眼皮子底下悄无声息杀人的，无论是对他还是对整个巫师界都具有极大的威胁，在格兰芬多，在更紧张的保安下，他至少能保证基本的安全。  
他的心里已经有了一点想法，但是他没有足够的证据。他计划以悼念亡夫的名义到现场看一下。  
脸上的书被拿开，眼前毫无意外地出现了戈德里克那张脸。  
“还是《鹅妈妈童谣》？”  
萨拉查厌烦地长长嗯了一声。  
“妈妈是想再给我念一次童谣吗？”  
“不是。”萨拉查冷然道，他还是躺在躺椅上没有动。  
戈德里克在旁边坐下，表情有些委屈，他伸出手搭在萨拉查的手上。萨拉查已经习惯这个人每次见面动不动就要动手动脚，对这种程度的接触已经完全免疫，他的手指连弹都不弹一下的。  
戈德里克说：“那我给妈妈念童谣吧。”  
他翻开书，又翻到《谁杀了知更鸟》那章。他照着书念了一遍，看萨拉查还是不理他，戈德里克便单独挑出其中一段：“是我，画眉说，站在灌木丛上，我将唱赞美诗。”  
他的声音很稳，但很平，不带一丝感情，不像是在念诗，反而像是在说出一个既定的现实。  
戈德里克沉沉地叹息：“我父亲死了之后，我只在雇佣的唱诗班那里听过他的赞美诗。这让我想起了我自己。不知道如果哪天我死了，能不能有一个人为我真诚地唱赞美诗。”  
萨拉查终于舍得看这个金发的混小子一眼：“放心，祸害遗千年。”  
“有妈妈的祝福就足够了。”戈德里克笑起来，他脸上又出现那日少年人独有的活泼气息，“我希望妈妈会是那个人，那个为我唱赞美诗的人。”  
戈德里克前倾下身子，似乎是想把他脖子上那颗毛茸茸的脑袋放在萨拉查的腿上。  
这太过了。  
萨拉查冷静地伸出手抵着戈德里克的额头摁回原位。

12、  
萨拉查站在楼梯上方，看见戈德里克被管家扶着跌跌撞撞地进门。  
管家喊道：“夫人，请您搭把手吧。少爷一直在喊你。”  
萨拉查是不想掺和进去的。但是戈德里克醉醺醺的，还坚持爬上楼梯倒在萨拉查身上。管家神出鬼没地消失了。萨拉查只好嫌弃地推开戈德里克，半拖半拉地把人扔进浴室，没好气地说：“自己洗。”  
戈德里克靠着墙壁，手臂搁在额头上，他笑着拒绝道：“不。我想妈妈你帮我洗。”  
萨拉查正在放水，他皱着眉想拒绝，但是随后戈德里克就靠上来，身上带着极重的酒臭味——真的不知道他到底喝了多少酒。萨拉查拖拖拉拉地把戈德里克扔进浴缸里。  
似乎是因为猛地入水，戈德里克找回了一点点清醒，他不粘着萨拉查，反而愣愣地看着水从眼前砸下。  
萨拉查头疼地蹲下来，拍拍这个人的脸：“清醒点没？”  
戈德里克反应了一会儿才迟钝地点点头。  
“那你自己洗。”萨拉查躲过了伸向自己的手，站起来出去关门。他在门口不放心地站了一会儿，听见里面半晌后响起淅淅沥沥的水声，这才把管家叫过来送衣服。  
萨拉查回到自己的房间，嗅了嗅自己身上的衣服，觉得身上也沾上了酒臭味。他拿起浴袍洗了个澡，出来看见自己床上已经躺了一个人。  
是戈德里克。  
听到动静，戈德里克动了动脑袋。  
萨拉查说：“回你的房间。”  
戈德里克一手把萨拉查拉倒床上，睁开眼睛。萨拉查注意到，戈德里克的眼睛没有之前那么迷蒙了。  
“清醒了就回自己的房间睡觉。”萨拉查试图推开戈德里克。  
但是戈德里克太重了，萨拉查现在根本推不了太远，反而让戈德里克趁机凑上来，把脑袋搭在萨拉查肩上。戈德里克轻声喊：“妈妈。”  
萨拉查露出冷笑：“我不能给你母爱。”  
“没关系，我知道。”戈德里克凑在萨拉查耳朵旁边嘀嘀咕咕，热气喷在耳朵上——幸亏记得刷牙了，萨拉查走了个神，“我已经不是需要母爱的年龄了。但是我现在正处于青春时期，我渴望爱情。爱情，你懂吗？”  
萨拉查冷静回复：“我不懂。”  
“爱情是一片炽热狂迷的痴心，一团无法扑灭的烈火，一种永不满足的欲望，一分如糖似蜜的喜悦，一阵如痴如醉的疯狂，一种没有安宁的劳苦和没有劳苦的安宁。”戈德里克断断续续地念道，然后他的思维又跳跃了一下，“其实按照格兰芬多的规矩，儿子可以继承失去丈夫的母亲。妈妈，你完全可以当我的妻子，而没有人可以判断这件事是错的。”  
萨拉查：“不可以。”  
戈德里克：“可是我好喜欢你啊。”  
萨拉查：“你喜欢我什么？”  
现在的戈德里克特别诚实：“喜欢你好看。”  
萨拉查想把戈德里克的头推开。  
戈德里克又说：“我觉得只有你好看。”  
“妈妈。”戈德里克又唤道。  
萨拉查烦死了：“我不是你妈妈。”  
“我也不想你当我妈妈，我想你当我妻子。”戈德里克觉得自己十分委屈，“但是我知道莎拉不是你的真名，我也不想再得到一个错误的名字。所以我只能叫你妈妈，起码你现在确实是我的妈妈。”  
说完，戈德里克凑了上来，而在短暂的怔愣之下，萨拉查没有拒绝他。  
他们交换了一个清甜的吻。  
清甜如伊甸园的苹果。  
  
13、  
他们两人对坐着沉默，戈德里克的脸上戴上了止咬器。窗帘被拉上，门被关上，这个房间像一个四四方方的坟墓。  
萨拉查率先挑破了沉默：“管家？”  
戈德里克叹了一口气：“是的。如果我事先知道我会阻拦他的。”  
“但是？”  
“但是我知道后我还是会选择包庇他。”戈德里克交叉手指，“他只是过于忠诚于我和我的母亲，然后用错了方法。”  
萨拉查露出一个笑容：“他抢走了我的胜利果实。”  
戈德里克无奈地说：“在别人面前说想杀对方的父亲，这样真的好吗？”  
“你不会。”  
“虽然我很厌恶他，甚至憎恨他。但他毕竟是我的父亲。”  
“但你也想杀他。”萨拉查的绿色眼睛探究地盯着对面的金发男人，“这是为什么？”  
戈德里克自若地回到原来的话题：“我已经给予我的管家二十次鞭子，让他牢记自己的错误。”  
“才二十鞭？”萨拉查问，“你父亲的生命原来只值二十鞭。”  
戈德里克叹了一口气：“其实不止的，格兰芬多家主的命可金贵着。但管家对我来说也至关重要。实际上，他还被惩罚了一年的工资。如果你想，还可以给他一点额外的惩罚，除了他的命。”戈德里克抬眸对上萨拉查的眼睛，“你呢？你又是为什么拿走他的命？”  
萨拉查嗤笑一声：“因为我想。”  
迎接话音的是一阵沉默。  
他们知道，安静的空气中充满了无声无味的硝烟，绷紧的琴弦微颤，危险的事实被放在触手可及的地方，他们的一言一行都影响着未来任何可能的发展：合作，或者对立。  
萨拉查一边在心里计算着时间，一边想着现场留下的清理痕迹。  
三。  
二。  
一。  
他张口质问：“巫师？”  
  
14、  
两股强势的Alpha信息素在下一秒激烈地碰撞，密封的房间顷刻间充满了挑衅而激荡的信息素。  
戈德里克惊讶地挑起眉，萨拉查抱着胸沉稳地看回去。  
现在，他们是两个势力均敌的Alpha。  
戈德里克感觉自己的血液沸腾起来，他知道那是被另一个Alpha挑衅起来的本能。在打架的信息素中，他在止咬器背后缓缓地勾起一丝兴奋的笑容。  
“Alpha？”戈德里克觉得他一直觉得有点扭曲的萨拉查的形象被掰正了，某种违和感再这一刻荡然无存。  
“是啊，所以我不可能是你的妈妈。”在兴奋起来的神经控制下，萨拉查恶劣地说，“小屁孩。”  
“是吗？”戈德里克反问道。  
他们同时缓缓地站了起来。戈德里克发现萨拉查的身型比之前宽阔挺拔许多，他在他的面前从一个柔软的Beta舒展成为一个Alpha，强壮而有力。  
戈德里克饶有兴趣地断定：“变性魔药。”  
他的信息素是干草暴晒过后的味道，烈阳如火，枯瘦的干草一碰就碎，下一秒就会燃烧起来，阳光的气息仍裹有植物独有的清香，然而过于厚重而让人感到汗如雨下。它们如正午在草原上奔跑的雄狮，狰狞而磅礴地发出震耳欲聋的怒吼。  
“巫师。”萨拉查也审视出结果，“魔法部总部的巫师。”  
迎着雄狮的咆哮，匿于暗处的蟒蛇攀爬而出，沉稳而阴冷地张开獠牙。一阵浓郁的酒精和草药混合的味道从萨拉查的腺体倾泻而出，令人喉头发涩发苦，却头脑昏沉，仿佛一头栽进玻璃围绕而成的酒池中，在五光十色的梦境与现实之间沉浮。  
两个人的信息素几乎能撞出火星。  
“啊，”即使身上的信息素充满了狂躁的爆炸性信息素，戈德里克仍面不改色地感慨，“是总部的巫师，让我猜猜你是谁？”  
在本能的趋势下，他们终于忍不住出手——没有魔法，只有纯粹的武力——这里是麻瓜反巫联盟最核心的地方之一。他们恍若处在独立的斗兽场上，拉起的窗帘延伸合拢变成罩在头上的穹顶，信息素给予最热烈的掌声和呼喊，流动的血液在足下四溅，展开鲜红的地摊，他们将在此一决胜负。  
萨拉查右手接住迎面的拳头，侧身擦过，一个肘击攻向戈德里克。纵使腹部受敌，戈德里克一手压住对方的胳膊肘，稳稳地抬膝，目标直奔脖颈。萨拉查顺势一矮身向前躲过，蹬地反身袭向戈德里克。  
与此同时，“格兰芬多的族徽是狮鹫。”，萨拉查压住了戈德里克，以强大而不容拒绝的力量制约着，黑发Alpha眯起眼睛，肯定地说，“你是失踪的象派里——那头狮子。”  
在几乎被另一个Alpha完全制压住的情况下，戈德里克还有心思嬉笑，他开心地扯动嘴角，赞美道:“恭喜你说对了。不愧是狡诈的毒蛇，非常敏锐的判断力。”  
萨拉查没有掉以轻心，他们隔着衣服身体接触，他能清楚地感受到身下那具肌肉紧绷的躯体蕴含着的力量，它将随时爆发，随时给他迎面一击。  
戈德里克淡定地转头看着萨拉查的眼睛：“毒蛇，你已经是巫师联盟的老成员了。但你一直游离于各方势力之外，你应该看得清，现在的巫师联盟在鹰派的带领下走得太偏了。他们肆意的怒火会迟早烧到自己身上去，并连着其他人一起。我们不能纵容他们继续犯错。”  
“所以呢？”  
“象派欢迎你。”  
“我为什么不去鹰派？”  
戈德里克轻声笑了一下，他深深地嗅着越过皮革和金属涌来的药酒香味。他笃定地说：“你不喜欢。否则你不会成为我的妈妈。”  
他们都知道，在谋杀老格兰芬多上面，鹰派更主张光明正大的巫师式刺杀。而这，也是为什么萨拉查愿意出手的原因。  
于是萨拉查更用力地禁锢住金发Alpha，他看进那双湛蓝色的眼睛，脸上露出一个漂亮的笑容。  
“是吗？那你就来打败我。”

15、  
戈德里克突发爆发出一种极大的蛮力，卡着萨拉查的关节强行脱离了被压制的境地。萨拉查也在被挣脱的第一秒就顺势松懈力道，往侧面躲开，他知道僵持下去反而对自己不利。  
接下来他们的打斗拳拳到肉，汗水从贴着额头的头发上滑落，在地毯上打出一个个深色的圆点，有些也会顺着拳头、胳膊或者抬起的腿奔跑到对方的身上去，便再也分不清谁是谁的汗。而血液在他们身体里的血管里怒吼，有时候甚至不惜从伤口中暴怒地飞溅，燃烧自己试图灼伤对方。阳光和药酒味的信息素抵死地纠缠，被浑浊地搅拌在一起，像噼里啪啦的火星，在空气中拥挤地撞击爆炸。  
萨拉查发现，小格兰芬多远比他判断得要更加厉害更加强大，他对身上肌肉和力道的掌握堪称完美，没有一丝一毫的浪费，攻击与防卫都十分精准。而且小格兰芬多因为年轻，比他更有力更持久。  
在这场野兽般的决斗中，戈德里克获得了最后的胜利。金发Alpha锁着萨拉查的身体牢牢地压在地上，衣服黏糊而厚重地粘在身上，不知道是血还是汗。他喘着粗气，炙热的鼻息被止咬器的皮革挡回一些。  
萨拉查也面色潮红地趴在地上，汗像玻璃上的雨一样在他的脸上滑下。  
戈德里克沙哑着嗓子，语气轻快地重复了一句话：“象派欢迎你。”  
药酒的味道更加浓厚刺鼻。萨拉查懒洋洋地哼了一声，没有说话。  
“毒蛇。”戈德里克垂下脑袋，“我还有一件事想要你的帮助。”  
“你先起来。”  
“不。”戈德里克拒绝了，他压低了声音问，“格兰芬多家族缺一个主母。你愿意担任它吗？”  
萨拉查这次终于意识到了什么。按照常理来说，两个Alpha在贴身肉搏中勃起是一件很正常的事情，但其程度也仅仅只到达微微翘起的状态。但现在不一样，戈德里克调整了一下姿势，萨拉查能够清楚地感受到后腰抵上了一个高热的棍状物——这不是枪——这显然是处于完全勃起的状态。他恼怒地挣扎了几下，但是被有准备的戈德里克按住了。  
“我不是小孩子了，妈妈。”戈德里克看见萨拉查的绿色眼睛中燃起愤怒的火焰。  
有了今日的种种，他让萨拉查确实明白了：压在他身上的那个男人具有一个成年Alpha的所有特征，健壮、强大、以及躁动的性欲。这个格兰芬多年轻气盛，既有着少年人的意气风发，也有着青年人的稳重成熟。他像个正当午的太阳，或者雄姿勃发的狮鹫，热情、嚣张又极具压迫感。  
萨拉查不记得当时自己回答了什么，可能是“证明给我看，小男孩”，或者可能是“我不是你的妈妈”，又有可能他什么也没有说，但总之，他也不知道自己为什么当时会默认接下来一切的发生。他所知道并记得的是，戈德里克单手扯开了脸上的止咬器，随着扔开的止咬器，弹起来的皮革洒了湿漉漉的汗水滴溅到他的脸上和脖子上。然后这个年轻的金发Alpha死死禁锢着怀中的黑发Alpha，凶狠地咬上他耳朵后面的腺体。  
那不是戈德里克的牙齿和萨拉查的腺体第一次接触。在上一次，就在老格兰芬多的葬礼后不久，那时萨拉查还用着变性魔药和人造Omega信息素，那种虚伪的蜂蜜味拥有着一种奇怪的塑料味，而这种塑料味只有鼻子特别敏感的Alpha才能闻出来，这让人造Omega信息素变得又腥又臭，甚至让戈德里克不愿意接近。而这一次，那块腺体散发出来的信息素毋庸置疑地属于Alpha，这种药酒味的信息素即便浓郁到苦涩而刺鼻，却依旧充满了生机与活力，它源源不断地从腺体散发出来，又具有对Alpha来说十分挑衅的攻击性。戈德里克的虎牙迫不及待地伸出来，又凶又深地刺入那块柔软的腺体，就像一头雄狮在抓捕自己的猎物。  
阳光的味道从被刺入的地方进入，瞬息间席卷了萨拉查的身体。他能清晰地感受到，阳光和药酒以他的身体为战场，又做了一次声势浩大的战斗，这场战斗令他头晕目眩。最后阳光嚣张地举起胜利的旗帜，飞扬跋扈地吞噬自己溃不成军的俘虏，并试图剥夺其主人的力气。萨拉查觉得自己变成从地窖里搬出来的玻璃罐子，被放在炙热的太阳底下暴晒，里面盛满了的药酒在阳光猛烈的攻击下开始蒸腾。  
萨拉查又开始冒汗。

16、  
戈德里克将虎牙从腺体上挪开，留下两个血色的小洞，红色的血液从洞口微微渗出。他舔舐着移动，舌尖在萨拉查的脖子上划上扭曲的痕迹。然后他终于把唇舌停留在他蓄谋已久的地方——那块隆椎。萨拉查后颈的隆椎并没有随着他恢复成Alpha而变成正常大小，那块隆椎在萨拉查难耐地低头时，又在皮肤下顶起一个圆滑的弧度。于是戈德里克虔诚地吻上那块异于常人的骨头，他先用柔软的唇瓣轻触，然后伸出舌尖画着圈舔舐。已经失去大半力气的萨拉查浑身一颤，手腕微动，试图挣扎。戈德里克这次没有压制住萨拉查的挣扎，他专注地舔舐那块隆椎，又换成含着吮吸，他的牙齿轻轻地摩擦着覆盖着的皮肤，似乎是在寻找一个更方便下嘴的地方。萨拉查挣扎的动作变得更大了，但是戈德里克比他快一步，他在金发Alpha小心而凶狠地咬住那隆椎的时候彻底丧失了力气。  
萨拉查似乎是听到埋在自己脖子后面的那颗脑袋发出一声含糊的轻笑，但他听到更多的是自己压抑的喘息声变大变急促。戈德里克已经松开了挟持他的手臂，但是他没有剩余的精力去趁着这个空隙逃脱了。Alpha信息素侵入体内造成的压制比他预料的要大得多。  
戈德里克终于松开嘴，恋恋不舍地舔了舔留下的红色咬痕。他趁着这段时间迅速把两个人的衣服都脱了。  
萨拉查因为异体的Alpha信息素而感到身体不适，他的阴茎疲惫地蜷缩着。戈德里克上手轻柔地抓住那根阴茎，抬头却真诚地发问：“妈妈，告诉我你的名字。”  
他看着萨拉查。萨拉查眉宇间带着隐忍、暴躁和倦怠，眼睛像午间阳光下的绿叶一样明亮到模糊。他当然知道萨拉查的不适比他更为严重，因为他也正在极力克制欲望，那种欲望倾向暴力血腥，使他拥有攻击、撕裂另一个Alpha的冲动，但信息素的入侵与占有却让他感到了一种怪异的满足感。  
萨拉查抿着嘴闭口不言，在戈德里克的玩弄使他勃起之后，他终于呼吸急促地说：“萨拉查·斯莱特林，我的名字是萨拉查·斯莱特林。”紧接着，他凶狠地下达命令，“记住我的名字——把我的名字刻在你的脑子里、你的心脏中、你的灵魂上。”  
于是戈德里克近乎虔诚地唤着萨拉查的名字，他吻上名字主人的嘴唇。他们撕咬着彼此的唇瓣，用舌尖撬开对方的牙齿，用舌头缠绕对方的舌头。戈德里克一手把玩着那根分量不小的阴茎，一手在萨拉查的手臂、腰腹、大腿流连，他能够感受到手下蓄着力量的肌肉紧绷着。  
在戈德里克专心舔舐萨拉查的上颚的时候，他似乎是听到一声似有若无的叹息，然后萨拉查抬手抱住他的脑袋激烈地回吻，他也咬着对方的嘴唇伸出舌尖。他们的舌头在空中纠缠在一起，津液顺着张开的唇角滴落在萨拉查的胸前。  
萨拉查强行脱离出热吻，他用右手食指沾了沾戈德里克唇边的透明液体，然后和拇指一起捻了捻。萨拉查的唇色变得鲜红，有一颗唇珠娇俏地立他在唇上。他调笑般地说：“脏死了。”  
戈德里克勾起唇角，舔了舔微肿的嘴唇：“也有你的。不脏。”  
他不知道从哪里摸出一管润滑，一大把一大把地挤在手上，然后伸出手指给萨拉查的后穴扩张。他卡在萨拉查的腿间，嘴唇安抚地亲吻着黑发Alpha的脸颊。萨拉查手指紧紧抓着金发Alpha的肩膀，小臂肌肉鼓起、青筋浮现。他不安地仰起头，于是戈德里克开始亲吻他的下巴和喉结。  
在戈德里克伸进三根手指的时候，萨拉查不耐烦地说：“进来。”他又说，“给我疼痛与欢愉。”  
戈德里克当然会听从自己继母的命令，哪怕他的继母是一个男性Alpha扮演的。他给自己揉上润滑，扶着自己的阴茎先伸进了一个圆润的龟头，然后他把萨拉查的手臂放在地上按住。他的阴茎如征战的士兵坚定且不容置疑地一点点往里讨伐，他的手臂和膝盖完全地镇压住萨拉查剧烈的挣扎与反抗，他的唇舌没有给予一丝温柔的抚慰，他的眼睛堪称冷酷地注视着身下人在痛苦中的沉浮，他的耳朵接收了所有的闷哼与痛吟，但也仅仅是听着。直至他的阴茎完全被柔软紧致的肠腔裹住，戈德里克便毫不迟疑地开始第一轮的抽插。  
戈德里克命令道：“看着我，记住我。”  
萨拉查便睁开眼睛看着他。戈德里克的皮肤是健康的小麦色，而皮下的肌肉正随着主人的动作收缩舒展，勾勒出健美的轮廓。他的头发是潮湿的，在摇晃中滑出几滴汗飞到萨拉查的身上。同样的，他的下巴也是汗液的聚集地，它们有的从下巴滴落，有的顺着嶙峋的线条从脖子滑到胸膛、再滑到劲瘦有力的小腹上。戈德里克的耳朵下方还有着因佩戴止咬器而留下的红痕，那红痕在血管的扩张下显得更加鲜艳。还有戈德里克的肩膀，那肩膀上有着他十指用力留下的印记。戈德里克居高临下地看着他，带着一个成年雄性张扬的魅力和欲望。  
Alpha对Alpha性的征伐必然是疼痛的、血腥的。戈德里克一下下的撞击沉稳而有力，仿佛一个钢钎或一个铁锤，把Alpha所有躁动的爱恋带着愤怒与热情，又深又重地凿进另一个Alpha的身体里。同时，他的信息素狂怒地倾泻而出，将萨拉查一丝不苟地裹住，不留下一点缝隙。萨拉查在接近窒息的痛楚中倒吸着凉气，喉结剧烈地上下滚动，身体被压得一动不动，他觉得自己的腺体和后颈发烫，身体被另一个人势不可挡地撕开，然后接下来是灵魂。  
他们都敏锐地嗅到了空气中血液的味道，这让他们的动作更加激烈。  
“叫我的名字。”戈德里克又下达一条命令。  
于是萨拉查在灵魂被撞碎的感觉中呻吟：“戈迪……戈德里克·格兰芬多！”  
大概在十分钟之后，戈德里克在萨拉查的体内释放了自己的第一次。这本来是一场征服，一场性的战斗，Alpha们像野兽一样依靠性事确认自己的地位，而戈德里克怜惜地缩短了时间。  
戈德里克的阴茎塞在穴道里半软着，随着软下来的还有戈德里克的态度。他讨好地舔舐着萨拉查的唇角、唇尖和唇缝，他松开压制的手乖巧地讨好着萨拉查软下来的阴茎。而萨拉查泄愤般地在戈德里克的嘴唇上咬了一口，唇齿离开的时候留下一道红色的伤口。戈德里克不在意地伸出红色的舌尖舔过伤口，吞下血腥味的唾沫，然后低头顺着脖颈的线条一路往下，一直含住一颗暗红色的小果子。  
那是萨拉查的乳头，它曾经在戈德里克的注视下被白色裙子的布料亲密地挤压。男性Alpha的乳头极其小巧，只比米粒稍微大一点。但戈德里克认真地吮吸着那颗乳头，又舔又咬，像一个婴孩吸食母乳那样认真而用力，牙齿的摩擦和碰撞让萨拉查感到疼痛和瘙痒，但下一秒又被湿润的舌尖所安抚。这是萨拉查从未有过的经历，连他自己都未曾如此专注地描绘过乳头的形状。戈德里克似乎是因为没有吸出奶水而不满地抬起头，透明的液体在空中拉扯出一条线，在极细的时候突然断掉，液体便弹回萨拉查那颗乳头上。微微起伏的胸膛上，那颗变得肿大变得鲜艳的红果子就这样突然地暴露在冰冷的空气中，于是在这场性事中，萨拉查在自己的身体上难得地感受到了凉意。  
戈德里克休息够了，也成功重新挑起萨拉查的性欲，他便开始缓缓地抽动，慢慢地摸索着前列腺的位置。在萨拉查鼻音变软，穴肉紧紧缠住他的阴茎的时候，戈德里克就知道自己该怎么做了。他刻意把第二次变得柔软而绵长，他用龟头抵着那一点碾磨，用眼睛看着萨拉查的脸庞爬上沉沦欲望的愉快。他抚弄着手中膨胀的阴茎，时不时照顾一下底下的两颗卵蛋，或者在龟头尿道口温柔地掐一下。萨拉查抱住戈德里克的脑袋，而戈德里克开始舔舐另一颗乳头。他一边舔，一边换着喊萨拉查和妈妈。  
而萨拉查被绵绵不断的快感侵袭着，闻言他只是恼怒地按了一下手中毛糙而潮湿的脑袋，便无力地接受身体各处的被占有。在前后上下的攻击下，萨拉查坚持了一段时间，就疲惫地射出一道浓稠的精液。精液喷溅到萨拉查自己的胸口和戈德里克的下巴上。  
戈德里克把自己下巴的精液擦下来，涂在萨拉查胸前抹开。他满脸笑意地问：“萨拉查，感觉如何？”  
萨拉查重拾回一点力气，他喘了一下，挑着眉，嗓音沙哑地挑衅：“用力点，小子。”  
“遵命，妈妈。”  
于是戈德里克就着阴茎埋在萨拉查后穴的姿势，用力把萨拉查翻了个身，他无视掉萨拉查被刺激出来的尖叫与咒骂，重新开始未完成的战斗。  
这回他每次都狠狠压过前列腺沉沉地撞入萨拉查的深处，逼着萨拉查发出颤抖而隐忍的呻吟。而戈德里克的阴茎又粗又长、炽热难耐，每次都能让萨拉查感受到的快感一层追上一层。他们激烈地晃动，戈德里克牢牢地抓住萨拉查的侧腰，即使萨拉查不堪负重地往前爬出一点，都会被戈德里克强硬地抓着扯回来，然后撞进更深的深处。汗水从他们的脸上甩出去，滴在地毯上又砸出深色的圆圈。  
戈德里克抬起萨拉查的上半身，强迫他顺着重力往自己的阴茎上坐去。萨拉查的呻吟中忍不住带上一丝哭腔，但他倔强地把喊出一半的呻吟咬碎了往肚子里吞。  
揽着萨拉查的肩膀，戈德里克的舌头又纠缠上那块隆椎，炽热的鼻息喷在萨拉查的后脖上，萨拉查不由觉得头皮发麻。  
戈德里克喘着气问：“这样可以吗，妈妈？”  
“闭嘴。”萨拉查恶狠狠地说。  
“那妈妈帮我闭嘴，好吗？”戈德里克不等萨拉查拒绝，便掰着萨拉查的头开始亲吻，他们撕咬着、纠缠着，把所有的喘息和呻吟搅碎，吞咽进彼此的食道。萨拉查的脖子连着腰胸弯起一道美丽的弧度。而戈德里克另一只手扶着萨拉查，下半身靠着纯粹的蛮力顶撞着萨拉查在身上上下摇摆。  
在最后冲刺的时候，他们重新趴下。戈德里克的虎牙又咬上萨拉查的腺体，和之前留下的血洞完美地契合在一起，他的阴茎在窄小的甬道中开始生成结。阳光照进来的时候，萨拉查在脑海里尖叫地想要蜷缩起来，但现实中，他只能发出微弱的呻吟和鼻音，嘴巴里尝到腥咸的味道，他在另一个Alpha的控制下被迫完全展开自己的身体，而他的小腹在液体的冲刷下微微鼓起。  
萨拉查昏昏沉沉地在戈德里克轻柔的抚摸下睡去。在他有意识的最后一秒，他还能清楚地感受到那个结牢牢地卡在他的后穴。  
第二天萨拉查是被精神满满的戈德里克做醒的。窗帘被拉开一条缝，这条缝漏出的光足以让萨拉查看到自己满身的淤青和红肿——那分别是打斗和做爱的成果。而戈德里克晃动的身躯有着相似的痕迹。  
萨拉查咒骂一声，然后抬起上半身和戈德里克接吻。这次他命令戈德里克射在外面。戈德里克听话地照做。  
事后，萨拉查躺在床上闭目养神。而戈德里克亲上他虚闭的眼睛，那个吻轻巧得比得上风吹过云。然后他温柔地念诗，就好像把一首歌送给春天的玫瑰：  
“所以，再会了，知更鸟。”  
  
17、  
xxxx年5月5日，格兰芬多家族新任夫人因为丈夫逝世，悲痛欲绝，神伤而亡。  
xxxx年8月17日，象派巫师获得巫师联盟的掌管权，成为巫师联盟的主席与发言人。  
xxxx年11月2日，麻瓜政府与巫师联盟签署《麻瓜与巫师的和平共处十项原则》，即日起生效。  
xxxx年12月21日，麻瓜代表格兰芬多家主与巫师代表斯莱特林家主联姻，成为双方政治上首对AA配对联姻。

**Author's Note:**

> ——————————————————————  
> 人生如弈棋，不可能再来一局，也不能悔棋。事物如花朵，不可能十全十美。 —— 弗洛伊德  
> 爱情只有当它是自由自在时，才会叶茂花繁。认为爱情是某种义务的思想只能置爱情于死地。只消一句话：你应当爱某个人，就足以使你对这个人恨之入骨。——罗素  
> 罗伊娜出现了，在私人宴会上，而且与戈德里克一样同为象派的主力。  
> “用力点，小子。”可以翻译为“Try harder, son.”。  
> 5月5日是春天结束的日子。  
> ——————————————————————  
> 现在手里几个坑，都有点写不下去了，一个是自身情绪原因，一个是真的不知道怎么写了。  
> 这个写到后面和我原来设想的还是有点不一样的2333虽然很惊喜笔下的人物会自己发展，比自己想的更合逻辑，但有时候问题就是脱离大纲太多就不知道怎么写了，感觉也不是想写的那种了，虽然后来被我强行掰回来orz这篇就随便看看吧，写得烂七八糟的，虽然本来也只想开车的（bushi）  
> 我也知道自己硬伤很多，需要改正，但是很难改qwq  
> 最近发现自己对戈萨的理解确实是特别肤浅2333  
> 啊，虽然我也很想写正剧长篇，但是我又蠢又懒又累，还是随手写没什么深度的短篇随便娱乐一下子这样吧2333  
> 球球各位了，赏个评论吧，第一次开全程车，不知道怎么样orz


End file.
